WHAT IS LOVE
by NEJIS BABY GIRL
Summary: YOUNG BYAKUYA ASKS YORUICHI WHAT IS LOVE BUT HOW CAN SHE EXPLAIN


br  
>br<br>*****50/50*****  
>br<br>br  
>You may only purchase on one side of the board. The first person to purchase a property on a side of the board owns all the properties on that side of the board and may purchase on their side only. You may not purchase property on your opponent s side of the board; if a player mistakenly purchases a property owned by their opponent, that property is mortgaged. Once the correct owner lands on the property that was purchased by mistake, it is un-mortgaged and sold to the rightful owner for purchase price. Refusal to do so will result in disqualification.<br>br  
>br<br>SIDE A: Monopoly Rail, Light Blue, Solar Power, Purple, Monopoly Air, Orange and Red br  
>br<br>SIDE B: Monopoly Cruise, Yellow, Wind Power, Green, Monopoly Space, Dark Blue, and Brown br  
>br<br>***** 4 Corners Ultimate*****  
>br<br>br  
>The object is to claim a diagonal corner set. There are 2 corner sets available; once you purchase a property you automatically own the entire set.<br>Your opponent may not purchase properties in your set. The same applies to the Railroads and Utilities. If one player buys the Railroads, the other player automatically gets the Utilities and vice-versa. You may NOT purchase both RR's and Utilities. If a player accidentally buys a property that is in thier opponent's Corner Set, that player must mortgage that property immediately. Once the rightful owner lands on the mortgaged property,  
>it is un-mortgaged and sold to the rightful owner for the original retail price, refusal to do so may result in disqualification.<br>br  
>br<br>DIAGONAL CORNER SET 1: Light Blue, Purple, Yellow and Green (You may purchase Railroads or Utilities NOT both)  
>br<br>br  
>DIAGONAL CORNER SET 2: Orange, Red, Dark Blue and Brown (You may purchase Railroads or Utilities NOT both)<br>br  
>br<br>*****20'S******  
>br<br>br  
>You must reach 20 million before you can purchase your first property. If you reach 20 million and then have to pay a fine that takes you below 20 mil, you can still purchase on your next turn since you HAD REACHED the required 20 mil.<br>br  
>br<br>*****7 OR 11*****  
>br<br>br  
>You must roll a 7 or 11 before you can purchase property.<br>br  
>br<br>*****ADVANTAGE GO*****  
>br<br>br  
>You can only build houseshotels while directly on GO.  
>br<br>br  
>*****ALLMOST FUNKY*****<br>br  
>br<br>You must be standing on the color you want to build on in order to build on it.  
>br<br>br  
>*****ALLMOST ULTIMATE*****<br>br  
>br<br>You play regular ultimate with one exception. One time during the game you may buy one of your opponent's properties to block them from getting that monopoly.  
>You may only do this once per roundgame.  
>br<br>br  
>*****AROUND THE HOUSES*****<br>br  
>br<br>Only houses may be built, hotels are NOT permitted. (Note: table set to 4 houses)  
>br<br>br  
>*****BAD CREDIT*****<br>br  
>br<br>You must mortgage every property you purchase. When you have a full set only then may they be unmortgaged br  
>br<br>*****BLOWOUT STYLE*****  
>br<br>br  
>You may only build on the first and third properties of your monopoly. On properties with only two in a set, you can only build on one property. br<br>br  
>*****BUY OUT*****<br>br  
>br<br>If you land on a property that has been mortgaged, you may purchase that property from the owner for the mortgaged price and they cannot refuse.  
>br<br>br  
>*****CROSSOVER*****<br>pPlayed as OneSided Ultimate except you are only allowed to purchase properties directly accross from each other and you may only purchase one color group on each side of the board:br/  
>Example: if you purchase red you may NOT purchase yellowbr  
>Example: If you purchase RED you automatically get LIGHT BLUEp  
>pYou may purchase either the Transport Spaces (railroads) or Utilities but NOT both. If one player buys the transport spaces, the other player automatically gets the Utilities and vice-versa. You may not purchase properties in your opponent's CrossOver Sets. You must immediately mortgage any property purchased in error. Once your opponent lands on the property purchased in error and ends their turn you must immediately unmortgage the property purchased in error and sell it to your opponent for face value. Failure to do so will result in disqualification.p  
>br<br>br  
>*****DO OR DIE*****<br>br  
>br<br>You cannot mortgage or pay off mortgaged properties unless you are standing on them, so be careful building. If you owe money and cannot mortgage you die, and game is over.  
>br<br>br  
>*****DOUBLE BREAKS*****<br>br  
>br<br>Players must roll a double before buying any property. Refusal to do so will result in disqualification.  
>br<br>br  
>*****DOUBLE EXTREME*****<br>br  
>br<br>Both players must pass GO (travel once around the board) before either player may purchase property. (Going to jail or landing on GO does not count as passing)  
>br<br>br  
>*****DOUBLE FUNKY*****<br>br  
>br<br>Played as funky (you can only build on the property you are standing on) except once your opponant lands on your property you have to remove all houses/hotels on that property and cannot rebuild until you land on it again.  
>br<br>br  
>*****EXTREME*****<br>br  
>br<br>You must travel once around the board, passing GO, before you may purchase property. (Going to jail and landing on GO do not count as passing)  
>br<br>br  
>*****FIERY*****<br>One of each property must be bought before either can build. This includes transport spaces and utilities.  
>br<br>br  
>*****FLIPPIN*****<br>br  
>br<br>If someone lands on FREE PARKING, both players swap all unbuilt properties.  
>br<br>br  
>*****FUNKY*****<br>br  
>br<br>You must be standing on your property in order to build on it. If you accidentally build on a property you are not standing on, you must immediately sell those buildings back to the bank. Refusal to do so will result in disqualification.  
>br<br>br  
>*****HAPPY IN THE MIDDLE*****<br>br  
>br<br>Happy in the middle, you may only build on the middle property. If you have a 2 property set you may only build on one property.  
>br<br>br  
>*****HOTEL HAVEN*****<br>br  
>br<br>You many build only hotels, there may be NO houses on any property. If you must remove a hotel than you must also remove all houses until you can rebuild your hotels. (Note: table set to 3 houses before hotels)  
>br<br>br  
>*****JAIL BAIT*****<br>br  
>br<br>You may only build while in Jail. (Note: Table set to collect in jail.)  
>br<br>br  
>*****JAILBIRD*****<br>br  
>br<br>Every time you land in jail you must stay in there until rolling lets you out. You may not pay to get out and you may NOT use GET OUT OF JAIL FREE cards. Failure to do so will result in disqualification.  
>br<br>br  
>*****KAMIKAZEE*****<br>br  
>br<br>Played as 1vs1vs1vs1 tourney. Each player may only purchase properties on 1 side of the board, so whatever side you 1st property is on is the side you get. You also get the Railroad or Utility is 1 is on your side.  
>br<br>br  
>*****LIGHTNING STRIKES******<br>br  
>br<br>RR and UTILS may NOT be bought due to massive storm damage br  
>br<br>*****MAX 9*****  
>br<br>br  
>Each player may only purchase 9 properties total including transport spaces and utilities. Properties may be purchased to block your opponent or create a monopoly. It is your choice how you use your purchase. However be careful you can only buy a total of 9 properties. If a 10th is bought it must be immediately mortgaged. You cannot purchase a 10th property then mortgage one of your previously purchased properties. br<br>br  
>*****MAX 9 ULTIMATE*****<br>br  
>br<br>Played as Ultimate but you may only purchase 9 properties total including transport spaces and utilities. Properties may NOT be purchased to block your opponent. If a 10th property is purchased it must be immediately mortgaged. You cannot purchase a 10th property then mortgage one of your previously purchased properties you must mortgage the property purchased in error (Failure to do so will result in disqualification). br  
>br<br>*****MORTGAGE WOES*****  
>br<br>br  
>Played with Ultimate EXCEPT you are allowed only 4 mortgages. You may NOT PAY OFF mortgage on ANYTHING. When and if you mortgage your 5th property you are automatically the loser of the match. You may trade your properties but your opponent is not allowed to un-mortgage.<br>br  
>br<br>*****NUCLEAR STRIKE*****  
>br<br>br  
>When you use a get out of jail free card you may have your opponant unbuild or mortgage 1 property and it must remain unbuilt or mortgaged the rest of the game.<br>br  
>br<br>*****ONESIDED*****  
>br<br>br  
>You may only purchase one color group on each side of the board (Example, if you purchase red you may not purchase yellow). Once you purchase a property in a color group, you automatically own the entire group. Your opponent may not purchase properties in your color group. The same is true for Transport Spaces and Utilities. If one player buys the transport spaces, the other player automatically gets the Utilities and vice-versa. br<br>br  
>*****RAINBOW*****<br>br  
>br<br>For this game you travel around the board until you have purchased one of each color group including railroads and utilities. You may only buy ONE of each.  
>First person to buy one of each wins the game. (Note: table set to no free parking and no double go.)<br>br  
>br<br>*****REVERSE STINGER*****  
>br<br>br  
>Played as STINGER (must land on the property the HOST chooses 3 times) except instead of winning you LOSE!<br>br  
>br<br>*****RUSH HOUR*****  
>br<br>br  
>10 minute rounds. If you are not in the lobby when pairs are called you will be put on 5 minute timer.<br>GOOD LUCK TO YOU!  
>br<br>br  
>*****SHOP TIL YOU DROP*****<br>br  
>br<br>You must purchase everything you land on. If you don't have enough money to do so, you may mortgage. However if you still don't have enough money, you are automatically disqualified and your opponent wins the game. Trading is allowed.  
>br<br>br  
>*****STINGER*****<br>br  
>br<br>The STINGER is a property on the board that the HOST chooses and if you land there 3 times you AUTOMATICALLY WIN!  
>Landing in jail voids out the prior rolls that may have landed you on the STINGER. If the STINGER is not landed on 3 times the game is played to full net amount or number of turns.<br>br  
>br<br>*****SWAP STATION*****  
>br<br>br  
>Played as regular monopoly but when you land on a RAILROAD, you can offer to buy something from your opponant for mortgaged value and they MUST sell it to you.<br>br  
>br<br>*****SWITCH OFF*****  
>br<br>br  
>Only every other color can be bought by a player. If one player buys the transport spaces, the other player automatically gets the Utilities and vice-versa. If a player accidentally buys a property that heshe should not have, that player must mortgage that property. Once the rightful owner lands on it, it is then un-mortgaged and sold to the rightful owner for the original retail price.  
>br<br>br  
>Switch off Set 1 Brown, Purple, Red, Green and Either utilities or Railroads NOT both br<br>br  
>Switch off Set 2 Light Blue, Orange, Yellow, Dark Blue and Either utilities or Railroads NOT both br<br>br  
>*****TWISTED*****<br>br  
>br<br>You may not build on your monopoly until your opponent has a monopoly, transport spaces and utilities are NOT included. IF YOUR OPPONENT CHOOSES NOT TO BUY, YOU CANNOT BUILD br  
>br<br>*****ULTIMATE*****  
>br<br>br  
>Once you purchase a property in a color set, you automatically own the entire set. Your opponent may not purchase properties in your color set. The same applies to the railroads and utilities. If a player mistakenly purchases a property in a set owned by their opponent, that property is mortgaged. Once the correct owner lands on the property that was purchased by mistake, it is un-mortgaged and sold to the rightful owner for purchase price. Refusal to do so will result in disqualification. For example: You buy Riga on your turn; if your opponent lands on Montreal they cannot purchase it, only you can.<br>br  
>br<br>*****ULTIMATE CRIME*****  
>br<br>br  
>Played as ULTIMATE (you buy a property in a color set and the entire color set is yours) with a twist...If you land on an unowned property of a color that is owned by your opponant but they have mortgaged every property they own of that color you may purchase that property. Effectively you stole that color from them. They may not unmortgage their propertys in that color as it is now YOUR BLOCK. If you land on 1 of the mortgaged propertys after that in YOUR BLOCK they have to unmortgage it and sell it to you. The same rule applies for Railroads and Utilities.<br>br  
>br<br>*****2VS2 RULES*****  
>br<br>br  
>Play together as a team to achieve the total game net worth of $65MIL. There is no building or trading restrictions. The winner will be declared when one team achieves the total game net worth combined. While trading is recommended it is NOT REQUIRED to win. If the total team net worth is disputed please call the Tournament Director to the table for verification and final determination. Failure to do so may result in TEAM disqualification.<p>Note: Property purchased in error must be mortgaged immediately; (Failure to do so and or your opponent landing on the property that you refused or did not mortgage will result in disqualification). <p>


End file.
